Harry Potter and the Descendant of Merlin
by SuperKryptonite
Summary: In Harry's 6th year many things happen that will change his life foever. Whats all this about Lily, James, and Sirius? When will he be normal? And why in gods name does Snape keep singing at the table? Read to find out!
1. Coming Back

**Chapter 1**

Harry James Potter sat in a hard wooden chair in front of his window, staring at the full moon. He could distantly hear the howl of a dog and was instantly reminded of his now deceased godfather, Sirius Black. It had been a few weeks since the Department of Mysteries and Harry still mourned for the loss of his father figure. To him Sirius was the only one able to understand, the only one to treat him like an adult.

Harry reached for the dagger sitting upon his desk. He stared at it for a moment marveling at its beauty. Its blade was embedded with roses and in its golden handle it said only one thing. 'Love is for the weak' Harry had once just sat there and stared at the saying. '_Do I really believe that?_' He thought '_I mean there are Ron and Hermione. They are like my family. And Remus and the Weasleys._' He stopped thinking at that point just putting the blade to his soft pale flesh. He did that a fair few times letting all of his anger, sadness, and worries seep out with every drop of blood. As the blood drop fell to the floor Harry stood up only to lay down on his bed. '_Bring on the nightmares._' Harry thought as he passed out.

**_"Hello Lord Magus." said a voice from behind him. Harry whipped around and saw an old man who looked a lot like Dumbledore. He had a long silver beard that went passed his belt and had on blood red robes with sparkling emerald green eyes. _**

"_**Who the hell are you?" Harry asked none too politely.**_

"_**A person but if you wish to know my name you shall find out in time, young mage."**_

"**_So how the Boy-Who-Lived be of assistance?" Harry said mockingly. '_Stupid Old Coot_' He thought_**

' **I am far from stupid Harry._'_**

"_**Holy shit!" Harry cried in surprise. **_

"**_Well My Lord when you are ready to believe then tap this necklace with your wand and say ' _**Take Me There**_' _**

**_And with that the old man disappeared._**

"_**Wait!" Harry cried into the nothingness. "Why did you call me Lord Magus!?"**_

Harry awoke to a tapping noise on his window. He stuck his hands in his pockets while walking over to the window and froze. Harry pulled out in his right hand and in it was the necklace.

Harry stared at the necklace for what seemed like ages. Until the tapping noise brought him back. He looked at his window and there on its ledge was Hedwig.

"Hello there girl. Did you have a nice flight?"

Hedwig hooted and nipped at his in response. Harry took the letter from Hedwig's awaiting leg. He took a last look at Hedwig and noticed she looked exhausted. Harry carried her over to her cage, gave her some water and an extra few treats. She hooted her thanks and started to drink.

Harry turned back to the letter. Just as he was looking at the return address to see whom it was from his Aunt Petunia screeched up the stairs,

"GET YOUR LAZY BUTT DOWN HERE AND FIX US SOME BREAKFAST BOY!"

Harry sighed and threw the letter down on his desk while yelling back a short

"Yes Aunt Petunia.". What Harry did not know was that if he didn't open the letter soon the consequences would be unthinkable.

As Harry cooked breakfast for the Dursley's he started thinking about the necklace and the dream. '_What if it's a trap? I can't afford to make anymore mistakes._' Harry thought as he tried not to burn the breakfast. He put the ham, bacon, and eggs on the table for the Dursley's. He grabbed a piece of celery for himself and ran back up to his room.

He quickly grabbed the letter and ripped it open.

_Dear Mr. Harry Potter,_

_This letter is of utmost importance. Two things happened last night that interest you greatly. First of all, Mr. Peter Eugene Pettigrew was caught last night at 11:03 PM. Your godfather Sirius Orion Black has been proclaimed innocent. Also approximately 46 minutes and 30 seconds later the very same Sirius Black and two other unidentified persons were found face up in front of the Veil of Death. Your presence is needed at St. Mungos as soon as you read this letter. Thank You._

_Marietta Edgebomb_

_Ministry of Magic_

A stray tear fell down Harry's face. At that moment he forgot everything; the necklace, the dream, everything except his godfather. He threw open his trunk, grabbed a handful of floo powder, and ran straight to the fireplace.

"St. Mungos!" he yelled as clear as he could.

Marietta Edgebomb was pacing in front of St. Mungos fireplace as Harry got thrown out of it.

"Harry!" She cried and ran to him. "Come on we have to get you to Sirius. Come on!"

She and Harry started to run down the hallway to his room. When they came to number 394 Marietta threw the door open and rushed in.

There in his hospital bed was Sirius Black and he looked like hell. His hair was greasy and in clumps. He had scratches on his face and bags under his eyes. But in his eyes you could see a happiness that no one had seen since before his Azkaban days. They were full of mischief, happiness, love, and excitement.

Harry was just staring at Sirius, who in turn was looking at his hands. As if he felt another presence in the room Sirius looked up and saw Harry.

"Harry!" he practically yelled. He tried to get up but was too weak and fell back down. Harry slowly started walking toward Sirius acting as if he moved too fast he would lose him again.

"Sirius?" He croaked out. He saw Sirius' smile widen. Harry ran to him and hugged him and started to cry into his shoulder.

"D-don't e-ever do t-that to me a-again. You s-scared me to d-death!" Harry pulled back and swatted him over the head. His eyes had kind of an eerie glow about them.

"WHAT IN THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING? YOU JUST LEFT ME ALONE IN THE DARK AND NO ONE WAS THERE FOR ME! I ALREADY LOST MY PARENTS AND THEN THE ONLY OTHER FATHER FIGURE I HAVE DECIDES TO DIE ON ME! WHY IN BLOODY GODS NAME DID YOU DO THAT!?"

Harry swatted him in the head again just for good measure. Sirius had just stared at him with an unreadable look on his face. He pulled Harry into a hug and didn't let go. The just sat there hugging for a minute. Sirius pulled back and looked Harry in the eye.

"Harry when I was in the veil I was still alive, but it took me so long because I had two people I had to get."

Sirius looked to his right and nodded towards something. Harry turned his head and there lay the breathing bodies of Lily and James Potter.


	2. We Meet Again

**Chapter 2**

Harry struggled back a gasp. '_OH MY GOD! This is so not real. I must be dreaming._' He picked up his hand and slapped himself to make sure it hurt. It did, he hit himself so hard he gave himself a bloody lip.

"Oh my God." Harry said. What he didn't see was Sirius smiling, proud of himself for doing a good job.

"Can I... Can I hold their hands?" he asked Sirius softly not looking at him, but still looking at the unconscious forms of his parents.

"Of course you can Harry do don't have to ask."

Harry stumbled forward and little by little reached his hand out to his mother. He hand was warm and full of life.

"Have they been awake yet?"

"No, no I don't think so."

Harry turned back to his mother and grasped her hand softly.

"Wake up for me mum. Please. Wake up." Harry whispered softly squeezing her hand harder. Not noticing the glow around their intertwined hands. Lily Marie Evens Potter shot up so fast she knocked Harry back onto Sirius' bed.

"Harry!" She screamed.

Harry groaned. "Ouch." He whispered trying to get his breath back.

"Lily?" Sirius asked shakily.

Lily whipped around and saw Sirius staring at her while a black haired boy clutched his stomach not noticing anything around him.

"Jesus bloody Christ. What in the Hell was that?" Harry moaned.

He pushed himself off the bed and straightened his clothes. And looked up.

"AHHHHHHHH!" he yelled.

"Harry! Harry calm down!" Sirius covered Harry's mouth.

"Harry?" Lily whispered.

"Mum?" Harry said. He grasped the bed for support and looked his mother in the eyes.

Harry flung himself at Lily and wrapped his arms around her waist and cried for the second time that day.

"Don't leave me again mum. Don't leave me again."

Lily made calming noises and stroked her sons' hair. Trying to hide the tears falling from her eyes. '_My baby all grown up!_' She thought over and over again. Finally the tears stopped as a groan came from Lily's right. She looked over and saw her husband trying to sit up.

"James!" Lily and Sirius cried together.

Sirius had now gathered enough strength to stand up. He put a hand on Harry's shoulder and made his way in between Lily and James. He sat in a chair and looked at both of them and said,

"I missed you."

"We missed you too Padfoot" James said.

"I sorry to break up this very sentimental moment but we must get back to present matters." Said a voice from the door.

Everyone turned around and looked at Dumbledore. Except James who hadn't noticed his son before. James wrapped his arms around Harry and started to pet his head murmuring things like 'my baby boy is here' or 'he never died he's right here'. Harry gripped his father's arm in return of the hug since he couldn't turn around. At last James let go of Harry but Harry stayed where he was content of his sitting place.

They all turned back to Dumbledore and Harry's face hardened immediately. This did not go unnoticed by those surrounding them. But Dumbledore pretended not to notice and turned to Sirius.

"Sirius, my boy, good to have you back."

"Good to be back Professor."

"Lily, James. It's been a long time."

"It has professor. It has." Lily conquered.

"Ah young Mr. Potter." Said Dumbledore politely.

"Headmaster." Harry acknowledged.

"Now down to business," Dumbledore stated as Harry scoffed. "A lot has gone on since both of you died. And I need to tell you about Harry's life."

"Yes, well I have lived it so if you will excuse me I need to contact my people. I will be back say in 45 minutes? Good. Bye."

"I'm Sorry Harry I can't allow you to leave."

"I am so sick of you trying to control me. I am not at school Dumbledore. I am not your personal chess pawn that has to protect your sorry ass. Just because I am The-Boy-Who-Lived and the one who has to defeat Voldemort does NOT mean you can control me. Are we clear?"

What Harry had no idea of was that he was floating about 3 inches from the ground. The whites of his eyes were blood red, and his hair had grown down to his shoulders.

"Yes Harry we are clear" Dumbledore said in a calm, clear voice.

Harry calmed down and stopped glowing though his hair still remained at his shoulders. He conjured a bandana and out of thin air and put it on pirate style. He walked out and headed for the fireplace. Harry pulled out the bag of floo powder and threw some in. "Remus Lupin!" he shouted to the fireplace.

"Remus!" He yelled into the fireplace. Remus came into view and looked at Harry startled.

"Hello Harry what can I do for you? Nice look by the way it really becomes you"

"Thanks Remus. Anyways you need to get over here NOW!"

He didn't ask any questions. He just apparated behind Harry after closing the connection.

"Ok I just need to call one more person. The Burrow!"

Mrs. Weasley's head appeared in the fireplace.

"Hello Mrs. Weasley. Listen I need you to come to St. Mungos as fast as you can. Bring the children and Mr. Weasley please."

"Alright Harry dear we will be right there." Mrs. Weasley tried to say calmly, but Harry knew she thought someone was hurt.

"Mrs. Weasley no one is hurt. It's quite good actually." Harry could tell she was relived at the news and he closed the connection.

Ten Minutes Later the Weasleys and Remus were following Harry to room 394.

"Mrs. Weasley would it be alright if I borrowed Ron and Hermione for a second?"

"Of Course dear be back soon now."

Yes ma'am. Come on guys. Remus you ready?"

"Yea Harry why?"

"Just follow me"

Harry walked to the door and opened it. He walked in and stepped aside to let the others in. Remus was the last to walk in. After him he shut the door. All Remus saw though was Sirius.

"S-si-sirius?"

"Hey Remy!"

"Oh my god, but your dead!"

Sirius got up and Remus and he embraced like brothers. Remus J. Lupin looked to the side and saw Lily and James smiling.

"Oh Wow. Harry I think I see dead people."

Harry stifled a laugh and said "Me too Rem, me too."

Remus walked up to James and hugged him tighter than Sirius. Tears started to run down his face as he turned to Lily.

"There's my Lily-flower."

"And there's my Remy-bear."

Remus picked Lily up and twirled her around.

"So how is my favorite sister huh?"

"Good…great…fantastic."


	3. The Talk

**Chapter 3**

"Hermione! Ron!" Sirius cried. He picked Hermione up and spun her around.

"Sirius!" Hermione squealed, "Put me down!"

"No." He laughed.

Finally he plopped Hermione on the bed and gave Ron a 'manly' hug.

"Hi. You must be Mr. and Mrs. Potter." Hermione said sticking out her hand to them.

"Obviously." scoffed Ron. Then Hermione scuffed him over the head.

"Anyways before I was rudely interrupted," Hermione glared at Ron as she said this, "I'm Hermione Granger, one of Harry's friends. And this buffoon is RONALD Weasley. Harry's other best friend. God only knows why."

"Ron it you don't mind." He stated sticking out his hand to them like Hermione did.

Once they were all introduced Hermione, ever the observant one, noticed Dumbledore sitting by the edge of Sirius' bed watching Harry closely from across the room.

"Hello Professor. How are you?"

"I'm fine. Thank you Miss Granger. Care for a lemon drop?"

I think I'll take you up on that offer." She said as she took one from the small metal case.

As everyone noticed Dumbledore staring at Harry, there was a very uncomfortable silence.

"Harry may I a word with you privately?" Dumbledore asked finally.

Willing himself not to say no to the headmaster, as he didn't want to face him after what happened last year and an hour ago, he said yes. Harry followed Dumbledore to the far corner of the room and Harry started to speak.

"Headmaster, I'm sorry. I'm sorry for breaking your stuff. I'm sorry for losing my temper. I'm sorry for going to the Department of Mysteries. I'm just really sorry."

Dumbledore chuckled, "Child, first of all those things have been broken at least twice before. Your temper is your mother's and is a reminder of things I do wrong. Harry really the only person who can yell at me. And as for the Department of Mysteries you were only trying to save Sirius. There is nothing to be sorry for."

Harry nodded feeling slightly better. "Is there something you wanted to tell me, sir?"

"Yes Harry, there is. Two things actually. The first thing is, well, Harry I'm just going to come straight out and say it. Harry I am your great-grandfather." He paused letting this new information sink in.

"Why couldn't I come and live with you then?" asked Harry trying to stay calm.

"Because the ministry wouldn't let me have custody of you, so I decided with the help of the Order that it was safest for you at your aunts' house. Do you understand?"

"Yes, but three questions. One, What do I call you? Two, why didn't you tell me before?"

"Well to your first question, grandfather will be fine Harry. And to your second question, I didn't think it was the right time. I do have reasons to my madness, Harry; Contrary to popular belief. And what was your third question?"

"Oh it was, what is your next thing you wanted to talk to me about?"

"Ah, yes. Have you had a strange dream lately? About a man and a necklace?"

"Yes, last night, I believe. Why? What's the matter grandfather?"

"Harry, I need you to tap the necklace in next few weeks. It will all be explained when you do. But for now let's spend some time with my grandson and granddaughter. Hmm?"

Harry followed his grandfather back to the group thinking about the odd conversation he just had.


	4. Blood Quills, Talks, and Brooms

**Chapter 4**

Harry watched the group chatting as he sat beside his father, his head on James' chest.

"So Harry do you play Quidditch?" James asked suddenly looking down at his son.

"Of Course he does. Bloody brilliant at it too." Sirius said.

"Youngest seeker in a century." commented Ron.

James whistled, "Well we'll just have to play as soon as I get out of this place."

Harry started to bang his head on the food table at this. The only thing that was heard throughout the room, besides the banging, was "OW, OW, OW"

Finally instead of just staring at the poor boy, Lily grabbed her newly acquired wand and vanished the table. When Harry tried to bang his head again he flew right into the sheets.

"Is there a problem Harry?" asked his grandfather.

"UMBRIDGE HAS MY BROOM!" wailed Harry.

"Don't worry Harry we'll get it back." stated Ron confidently.

Harry just fell off the bed. (A/N LOL!)

"Ouch." He said as everyone chuckled.

He put his right hand on the bed and pulled himself up. Harry looked at everyone and smiled weakly. They didn't notice, at least not Lily, James, and Sirius.

"I must not tell lies? Harry what in the ruddy hell happened to your hand!?" bellowed Sirius.

Harry coward behind Ron and whimpered, "Help me Ron."

"You have to tell them, Harry." said Hermione as she pulled Ron away from Harry.

"Hey Sirius, loving godfather who would never hurt his godson for not telling him something."

Sirius just ignored what Harry said and slammed him on the bed.

"What happened to your hand?" Sirius asked through gritted teeth.

"Detention…lines…Umbridge…blood quill." mumbled Harry.

"WHAT!?" screamed Lily.

Dumbledore stood up, straightened his robes, and walked out of the room without a word. In the next few hours Harry was forced to retell his detentions with Umbridge. To say his parents and Sirius were fuming was the understatement of the year.


	5. Karakoe!

**Chapter 5**

Over the next few days no one had seen Dumbledore anywhere but at the ministry. On the day Lily, James, and Sirius were to be released he came with news.

"Everyone? I have an announcement to make."

"What? Did you turn Umbridge into a toad and feed her to buckbeak? Though I imagine she would taste a bit disgusting." Said Sirius. He was still mad about the whole Umbridge thing.

Dumbledore chuckled, "No I am very sorry Sirius. But I did get her a sentence in Azkaban for it."

"Oh that's always fun." Ron said.

"So who's up for some karaoke?" asked James trying to lighten up the mood.

"OH ME!" yelled Sirius jumping up and down.

"Hermione and I are in. We need to teach the boys some sangin' thangs. Don't we 'Mione?" Said Lily and Hermione just smiled.

"Me too!" said Ron and Harry in unison.

"Ok Let's go!" said Sirius.

"Hey Mum?" Harry started, "After we do this can we go get my stuff so I can have some stuff to change into?"

"Sure sweetheart. Now everyone floo to Stacy's Karaoke Bar." Said Lily.

Once they were all at the bar, they started to sign up to sing. The first person to go up was Harry.

"Ok I'm gonna sing a song called 'Bring Me to Life' by Evanescence."

How can you see into my eyes like open doors  
leading you down into my core  
where I've become so numb without a soul my spirit sleeping somewhere cold  
until you find it there and lead it back home

(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside  
(I can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside  
(Save me)  
call my name and save me from the dark  
(Wake me up)  
bid my blood to run  
(I can't wake up)  
before I come undone  
(Save me)  
save me from the nothing I've become

now that I know what I'm without  
you can't just leave me  
breathe into me and make me real  
bring me to life

(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside  
(I can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside  
(Save me)  
call my name and save me from the dark  
(Wake me up)  
bid my blood to run  
(I can't wake up)  
before I come undone  
(Save me)  
save me from the nothing I've become

frozen inside without your touch without your love darling only you are the life among the dead

all this time I can't believe I couldn't see  
kept in the dark but you were there in front of me  
I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems  
got to open my eyes to everything  
without a thought without a voice without a soul  
don't let me die here  
there must be something more  
bring me to life

(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside  
(I can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside  
(Save me)  
call my name and save me from the dark  
(Wake me up)  
bid my blood to run  
(I can't wake up)  
before I come undone  
(Save me)  
save me from the nothing I've become

(Bring me to life)  
I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside  
(Bring me to life)

"Wow Harry that was really good," Said James clapping him on the back, "My turn. Ok I'm singing 'You'll Be in My Heart' by Phil Collins."

Come stop your crying  
It will be all right  
Just take my hand  
Hold it tight

I will protect you  
from all around you  
I will be here  
Don't you cry

For one so small,  
you seem so strong  
My arms will hold you  
keep you safe and warm  
This bond between us  
can't be broken  
I will be here  
Don't you cry

'Cause you'll be in my heart  
Yes, you'll be in my heart  
From this day on  
Now and forever more

You'll be in my heart  
No matter what they say  
You'll be here  
in my heart always

Why can't we understand the way we feel

They don't trust what they can't explain

I know we're all different but deep inside we're not that different at all

And you'll be in my heart

Yes you'll be in my heart

From this day on

Now and forever more

Don't listen to them

Cus what do they know

We need each other

To have to hold

They'll see in time

I know

When destiny tells you

You must be strong

I may not be with you

But you got to hold on

They'll see in time

I know

We'll show them together

Cus you'll be in my heart

Believe me you'll be in my heart

I'll be there from this day on

Now and forever more

You'll be in my heart

You'll be here in my heart

I'll be there always

Always

I'll be with you

I'll be there for you always

Just look over your shoulder

Just look over your shoulder

Just look over your shoulder

I'll be there

Always

"Beat that" Laughs James.

"Ok I will. I'm singing "I'm Goin' Down' by Mary J. Blidge." Said Lily

Time on my hands  
Since you've been away boy  
I ain't got no plans (no, no, no, no)  
And the sound of the rain against my window pane  
Is slowly, is slowly driving me insane, boy

I'm goin' down  
I'm goin down  
Cause you ain't around baby  
My whole world's upside down

Sleep don't come easy  
Boy please believe me  
Since you've been gone  
Everything's going wrong  
Why'd you have to say goodbye  
Look what you've done to me  
I can't stop these tears form falling from my eyes

I'm goin' down  
I'm goin down  
Cause you ain't around baby  
My whole world's upside down

I don't know what to do  
If i ever loose you  
I'll be goin' down  
I said i'll be goin' down  
Ohhh  
Please forgive me baby  
I'm so sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry  
What did i do wrong?  
I said  
What did i do wrong?  
Please forgive my baby  
And come home  
Goin' down, goin' down, goin' down

"Ok I shall win this mighty tournament! I am singing 'Breakaway' by Kelly Clarkson." Stated Hermione.

Grew up in a small town,  
And when the rain would fall down,  
I'd just stare out my window.  
Dreaming of what could be,  
And if I'd end up happy,  
I would pray.

Try not to reach out,  
But when I tried to speak out,  
Felt like no-one could hear me.  
Wanted to belong here,  
But something felt so wrong here.  
So I'd pray,  
I could break away.

I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly,  
I'll do what it takes till I touch the sky,  
And I'll make a wish, take a chance,  
Make a change, and break away.  
Out of the darkness and into the sun,  
But I won't forget all the ones that I love.  
I'll take a risk, take a chance,  
Make a change, and break away.

Wanna feel the warm breeze,  
Sleep under a palm tree,  
Feel the rush of the ocean,  
Get onboard a fast train,  
Travel on a jetplane,  
Fall away, and break away.

I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly,  
I'll do what it takes till I touch the sky,  
Gotta make a wish, take a chance,  
Make a change, and break away.  
Out of the darkness and into the sun,  
I won't forget all the ones that I love.  
I've gotta take a risk, take a chance,  
Make a change, and break away.

Building with a 100 floors,  
Swinging with revolving doors,  
Maybe I don't know where they'll take me.  
But I gotta keep moving on moving on,  
Fly away, break away.

I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly,  
Tho its not easy to tell you goodbye.  
Gotta take a risk, take a chance,  
Make a change, and break away.  
Out of the darkness and into the sun,  
But I won't forget the place I come from.  
I've gotta take a risk, take a chance,  
Make a change, and break away.

Break away, break away

"Ok I am afraid we have to call it a night. I promised I would have you guys home by 7:00. and its 6:50." Said Sirius to Ron and Hermione.

"I'll walk them to the fireplace." Said Harry

"We'll see you Harry." Said Hermione.

"Yea mate talk to you later." Ron said

"Tell your mom and Ginny, Fred and George, Charlie, your dad, and Bill I said hello." Harry told Ron.

"Will do." Said Ron as he got swarmed in green flames.

As Harry was walking back he promised himself '_tonight. Tonight I will tap the necklace._'.


	6. NOTE

Since no one will red this I am discontinuing this. If you want to re-start it feel free to e-mail me. Thanx later

Raz


	7. ANOTHER NOTE

OK since I finally got reviews I will continue it. I'll post more later my dad is being an arse. Lyl thanx later.

Raz


End file.
